Aaron and Emily: True Night
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Time for Hotch to be the source of comfort for Emily. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Strange how tragedy can turn a great young artist into a serial killer. Makes me hope nothing ever happens to my brother cause I'm telling ya, he could end up the same way. The man can draw and is one hell of a writer. He was on here but I don't think he is any more. So Emily's affected by the case. We see that, Dave gets it out of her. Now it's time for Hotch to be the source of comfort. Can he do it? Well what are you asking me for? Read and find out. Have fun.

Disclaimer: While Sex and the City and Craig Ferguson may have melted my brain, I do know I'm not saying it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch stood in his office doorway and watched Emily sit at her desk. He had noticed something was wrong with her but didn't want to say anything until they got back to her place. (A/N: Yes yes I know that makes them sound like they're together but let's remember that he hasn't gotten divorced yet.)

"The case got to her." Dave said, scaring Hotch.

"We need to get you a bell." Hotch said. "What did you say?"

Dave nodded at Emily who was ignoring Reid and Morgan messing around. "The case. It got to her more then others have. You should talk to her."

Hotch crossed his arms. "I will but not here. She talks to me about my problems in private and I'll give her the same respect."

"Alright," Dave said. "I'm gonna drag the others out for a drink. You take care of her."

Hotch stayed in his doorway while he watched Dave drag the others out. Morgan tried to get Emily to come along but Dave managed to deter the younger man. Once the others were gone, Hotch ducked quickly into his office to grab his things before making his way to Emily. She looked up from her study of her paperwork as Hotch approached.

"Come on." Hotch said.

Emily frowned. "Where?"

"We're going to get out of here and you're going to talk out what's bothering you." Hotch said.

Emily sighed. "Dave told you."

Hotch nodded. "He didn't have to. I could tell something was wrong but yes he did tell me."

"I'm fine Hotch." Emily said.

"No you're not Emily." Hotch said. "Come on."

Emily sighed again, knowing there was no winning this battle. Hotch stood aside while Emily collected her things then the two made their way to the elevator. Hotch allowed silence to fall over them, knowing Emily needed it. It also gave him time to come up with a way to get Emily to talk about what was bothering her.

"It's not sitting right." Emily said as they walked into her apartment.

Hotch took off his suit jacket. "What's not sitting right?"

Emily leaned against the counter and sighed. "That someone so smart and talented could get pushed so far over the edge."

Hotch placed himself in front of Emily, keeping a distance but still giving support.

"Tragedy effects everyone in different ways." Hotch said, his tone soft.

"It's in all of us isn't it?" Emily asked.

Hotch didn't have to ask what she was talking about. "It is but what makes us different is we know that it's there. We're aware of it while most people aren't."

"That doesn't mean we'd have more control over it." Emily said.

"True." Hotch said. "But it still gives us something."

The two went about their normal routines that they had fallen into during Hotch's stay. While Hotch changed out of his suit in the guest room, he thought about what he could do to help Emily. A smile crossed his face as an idea struck him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as she sat on her couch the next morning. Thankfully it was Saturday and she and Hotch didn't have to work. They were on call but they didn't have to go into the office. That however didn't stop Hotch from leaving shortly after they had finished breakfast. He had told her he had something to do and he'd be back within an hour. He'd even said he'd call her when he was on his way back if it made her feel better.

"Now who's being mouthy?" she'd shot back with.

Looking at her watch, Emily saw it was approaching the hour mark for Hotch to return. As if hearing her thoughts, there was a knock at her door. Depending on how long Hotch would be staying, Emily was considering getting him a key. Emily looked through the peep hole and saw Hotch standing there. She also saw a little boy sitting in his arms. No way. Emily opened the door with a smile.

"You stayed within the hour." Emily said.

Hotch smirked. "Cute. Gonna let us in?"

Emily cocked her head. "Depends, gonna tell me who else I'm letting in?"

Hotch looked at who Emily was dubbing Mini Hotch. "Emily Prentiss this is my son Jack Hotchner. Jack this is one of my friends Emily. Can you say hi?"

Jack, with his thumb stuck in his mouth, looked at Emily.

"Hi." he said shyly around his thumb.

Emily smiled. "Hi Jack. Would you like to come in?"

Jack nodded, thumb staying firmly in place. Emily stepped aside and let the two Hotchner men in. Emily could tell this day was about to get interesting.

"So not that I'm not happy to be meeting Jack," Emily said as she watched Hotch place Jack down on the couch. "but why am I meeting Jack?"

Hotch made sure Jack was ok then motioned Emily into the kitchen area.

"Hailey has kindly given me weekends with Jack and since you had a hard time with the last case I figured he could come and help cheer you up." Hotch explained.

Emily was a little annoyed that Hotch was only getting weekends with Jack but let it go because she also realized that Hotch was giving up a weekend alone with his son to cheer her up.

"Thank you Hotch." Emily said. "You didn't have to do this."

Hotch shrugged as they walked back over to Jack. "I don't mind and neither does Jack. It was really up to him and when he heard that you were upset he agreed right away."

Emily sat next to Jack. "Is that right Jack? Did you want to come when you heard I was sad?"

Jack nodded, his thumb finally leaving his mouth. "Daddy said you sad. Why you sad Emmy?"

Emily sighed. How to explain this to a two year old? Before Emily could come up with an answer, Hotch did.

"The last bad guy wasn't really bad." Hotch said, using words his son would understand. "But there wasn't anything we could do for him."

Jack seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding. He knelt beside Emily on the couch and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"It ok Emmy." Jack said.

Emily smiled and as she hugged Jack, she met Hotch's eyes.

'Thank you.' she mouthed.

Hotch nodded and smiled back. He was glad his idea had worked out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat quietly in Hotch's car while he dropped Jack back off. The three had spent Sunday at the park and by the time they left it was too late to drop Emily at her place before taking Jack home. Emily had tried to say she'd take a cab not wanting to cause any problems for Hotch but Hotch had waved her off saying Hailey would find out about Hotch staying with her anyway from Jack. Jack loved his new friend 'Emmy' and would tell his mom all about their weekend. Emily was startled out of her thoughts as Hotch's door opened. He got in and shut the door with a sigh.

"How'd it go?" Emily asked.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Remember how warm and welcoming Hailey was when you joined the team?"

Emily nodded. "Why do I get the feeling I should have held onto that?"

Hotch sighed again. "You should have. She doesn't hate you but the mistrust is starting to build."

Emily bit her lip. That was what she was afraid of. "I'm sorry Hotch."

Hotch held up his hand. "Don't worry Emily. I knew this would happen but you needed something happy and Jack was more then willing to help."

Emily gave in again. But she did have one more thing to say.

"Thank you for letting me meet Jack, Hotch." she said. "He really did help."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So Emily has met Jack. I know not much interaction with them but what happened was cute. And really who wouldn't feel better after a weekend with that cutie? Alright let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Wow. Lacy sent me this Friday. It's now Monday. Sad. Sorry for taking so long! *waves* See you later! Watching "About Face" ROSSI IS BACK! Kisses!~Sarah


End file.
